


Dreams: Intro

by GudufuFruit



Series: Dreams [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Adam is causing a living hell at night, F/F, I've been dying to do this fic, M/M, Xenomorph - Freeform, a giant amalgamation of aus, dreams become reality at night, there will eventually be smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 13:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20836394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GudufuFruit/pseuds/GudufuFruit
Summary: Adam's dreams have grown powerful enough to reshape reality every time he shuts his eyes. The world returns to normal once he awakens but while asleep everything changes.





	Dreams: Intro

The first time it happened the two of them believed everything around them was real. The world had shifted so much and yet the thoughts implanted by the false reality had them slotting to their appropriate roles. 

Ezira Fell, or Dr.Fell, had been sent on some strange rescue mission. At first the space station seemed sound. There were only a few areas where the pressure had been lost and the main decks were nearly unscathed. 

The group had crept through the remains of the station, eventually finding things out of the ordinary. When the first of the Marines was snatched by some black beast everyone shot at it, retreating and running. Going down from seven to six, they continued on. 

Most were on edge while two were far too traumatized and terrified to be of much use. Ezira did his best to soothe them but his efforts were in vain. The group managed to find a secluded area where the leader believed they would be safe. 

Oh how wrong he had been.

In the middle of the night, the single awake sentry watching over the area failed to spot the black abomination creeping off towards the group. Without a sound the medic was snatched. 

And so Ezira finds himself stuck to a wall with some sort of black beast looking him over. He can't help but scream, the beast hissing lowly in response. 

"Help! Someone! Anyone! I'm trapped!" 

The beast chuffs at his outbursts, seemingly in thought. As with nearly every dream that would come, the two will be set as mortal enemies. Crowley, having more of an animalistic and instinctual mindset, is still able to slowly decipher and comprehend reality from fiction.

Aziraphale on the other hand, at least on this first instance of these horrid dreams, is not so easy to recognize this is not real. 

Ezira has tears streaming down his face as he begins begging the beast to let him go, to spare him. The Xenomorph only stares, mouth shut in a firm, surprisingly dry, line. His gaze shifts to one of the eggs slowly opening before him, horror written all over his face as the abomination slips forth.

"I don't want to die! Please! Let me go!" 

Ezira sobs, the  _ thing _ coming closer. It soon gets to the base of the cocoon, beginning to climb its way up. Ezira shuts his mouth tightly, gritting his teeth as he waits for the abomination to attack. He feels a rush of cold air accompanied by a wet plop nearby, the Xenomorph letting out a low hiss. 

An eye peeps open and Ezira swallows thickly at what he sees. The face hugger lies limp on the ground, cut in half. The Xenomorph's tail is covered in the acidic blood of it, slowly swaying behind the far more frightening beast. 

Recognition has finally taken hold in the beast, in the enemy, and Crowley cannot stop himself from moving forward. Even as Aziraphale cowers from him, pleads with him to be released, he doesn't stop himself from nuzzling as sweetly as he can into his Angel's cheek. 

Ezira trembles at the touch, letting out soft pleas to be let free. The Xeno stops his nuzzling after a bit, glancing behind himself. With a soft hiss and final nuzzle he slips away into an air vent. 

"H-HELP ME! SOMEONE!"

Ezira finds his voice again, able to see lights coming his way. Four of the Marines remain and they rush to their medic's aid. 

"What happened?"

"Did one of those face huggers get you?"

"Are you infected?" 

Each one asks a question over the other as the leader cuts Ezira free. The medic falls limp to his knees, wheezing as he finally gets some air in his lungs. 

"Easy… Up nice and slow." The leader states, assisting Ezira to his feet. 

"It took me! It trapped me and-and it killed that thing!" Ezira knows how absolutely insane it sounds, but he's telling the truth.

One of the Marines pokes the dead face hugger with his boot, clicking his tongue. 

"Anything else happen?" The leader pries, looking Ezira over for any face markings.

Ezira furrows his brows, shivering as he thinks back to what he'll he just endured. 

"I-It cuddled me…" 

"Cuddled you? Like holding you?" The leader asks, dumbfounded.

Ezira shakes his head no, looking down to the ground now. 

"No it, more like a cat. N-Nuzzling me… my face… I don't know why." Ezira shivers hard and hugs himself. 

The leader lets out a long sigh, shoving a gun into Ezira's hands. 

"I know your moral ethic nonsense says no guns, but it's life or death with these things. Shoot first or you won't live." 

Ezira looks the gun over in his hands, a solemn expression on his face. He eventually relents, sighing and putting the gun in his pocket. 

It takes hours before the group rests again, though this time they ensure their medic is well guarded. Ezira is at the center of their little camp, the Marines taking turns on sentry duty once more. 

Sadly the one on sentry duty soon finds a swift end, a Xeno easily snatching them and dragging them away. Then another. Another. By the time all the Marines are gone it's about time for Ezira to wake. 

He snuggles more into his sleeping bag, sighing and murmuring something about dolphins. Soft clicking around him has consciousness slowly taking hold. The darkness begins taking shape, slowly but surely giving way to a Xenomorph sitting in front of him yet again. 

Only, this time it's holding something. Ezira's breath hitches, eyes going wide and body rigid as this thing looks him over. The low rumble that slips from it has him whimpering, wanting to hide deeper within his sleeping bag. But the creature remains.

The book it holds, a little black notebook, is opened to the first page. The Xenomorph hisses lowly as it pushes the book towards Ezira, urging him to read. 

Ezira slowly looks down at it, awe written all over his face. The penmanship is atrocious but the words, he can read  _ words _ that this creature has written!

"A-Aziraphale, it's me, Crowley. I… I don't know how this happened but I am trapped within this creature's body. You seem human, smell human, but I'm not sure. Do you think Heaven and Hell did this to us…?" Ezira reads aloud, oh so slowly letting the words sink in.

Heaven and Hell? What does God have to do with any of this? And Crowley, why is that name familiar? 

"So… so your name is Crowley…?" Ezira asks, swallowing thickly. 

The beast nods, reaching out and taking the book back. He then licks a claw, using said claw to burn words into the page. Ezira can only watch in fascination, slowly sitting himself up to watch the creature write. 

The book is slid back over, Crowley letting out a soft huff. 

"Yes my name is Crowley, I'm your-" Ezira chokes on his own breath at that final word.

"Husband?!" He yells, pushing the book away.

Crowley lets out a low hissing growl at the reaction, head lowering. Yes, he  _ knows _ he's terrifying right now. Big spooky evil thing. Far worse than a demon at the moment, at least towards Aziraphale. 

"No! This can't be happening! I have- this is a dream! Yes! I've dreamed before, I've dreamed when sleeping with… Crowley…" Realization finally hits and Crowley gives a satisfied chuff at him.

"Are you… are you truly him? My Crowley? Do- do something to prove it." Ezira sounds more like he wants this to be a lie than a truth.

Crowley lets out a long sigh, letting his head kill back. What the hell is he supposed to do?! He stands tall before Ezira, trying to think hard on what he can- oh that will work.

Ezira watches as the Xenomorph reaches down and plucks up some discarded goggles on the ground. Crowley lets out a huff and puts them on his snoot as best he can, attempting to give a grin. 

"My Crowley does wear glasses…" Aziraphale muses aloud.

Crowley bares more teeth in a mock grin at that, the scene quickly shifting. 

Aziraphale sits up straight out of the bed in a cold sweat. Beside him Crowley's eyes are wide and he has fistfuls of blankets. Aziraphale looks down to his love before pouncing on him, hugging him tightly and trembling. He has no idea what just happened but he knows it is a horrid thing. 

It takes time for them to talk it over, trying to figure out what made it happen. The conclusion they come to is that sleep is to be forbidden until they find out how to fix this. 

Sadly going without sleep is not the cure for their reality shifts. Even staying awake, Crowley watching TV and Aziraphale reading a book, the world shifts around them. This time something far more peaceful. 

Aziraphale comes to sitting on an ice cooler, Crowley sitting across from him. There's a bonfire between them, the sun slowly setting in the distance. But Crowley seems tense for some reason. Aziraphale feels as if this is one of their first dates, something special. Perhaps they will kiss on this one?

But aren't they married already?

And Crowley feels a growing anxiety, knowing something horrid is about to happen. He feels as if he is an uncontrollable beast, a true abomination. Something of fur and claws and teeth, something  _ hungry.  _

"Crowley, are you alright?" Aziraphale speaks softly, mind muddled with reality and their current predicament. 

"Ngk…" Crowley bows his head, eyes shutting tightly. 

"My dear?" Aziraphale's voice is filling with concern now. 

"Didn't sleep. Why… why did it change?" Crowley speaks through his teeth, seemingly fighting  _ something _ .

"Why did what change? Crowley, this… this is our third date, right?"

Crowley shakes his head no, whole body beginning to tingle. He knows it's bad. He knows he won't be able to do anything- wait. Why isn't he  _ warning _ Aziraphale?

"No, we're married. Now run! It's another dream and I'm- I can't-!" Crowley hisses through his teeth as he feels his body beginning to shift.

Aziraphale watches for only a second before he's standing, backing away. He watches as his love collapses upon the ground, the moon slowly rising behind himself. He spots their camper and boots towards it, locking himself inside. 

His blood runs cold when whatever Crowley is lets out a  _ howl _ . He leans against the door, trembling on the floor with wide eyes. 

Another dream? No. Another nightmare. 

__________

When the two wake from this dream, Aziraphale does so with a scream of horror. Crowley is quick to grab him, cuddling and kissing and soothing as best he can as his love sobs. Crowley can remember every agonizing detail of what he'd done, how he'd managed to get Aziraphale out and- 

"Shhh, shhh, it's okay. I'm here. Real me. Angel, please." 

It takes time for Aziraphale to calm down, cuddling into his love. 

And the dreams continue. Day after day, week after week, months pass until the two have learned how to tell reality from dream the moment they shift. 

And this is where the story truly begins, with these two adventuring through dream worlds. They seek out one another, seemingly always enemies. Some dreams hold perils if they attempt to be with one another while others hold wonderous outcomes. 

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapters will be far more directional. I just wanted some sort of intro to get the gist of the world...


End file.
